


〈虫锤〉就是肉不解释

by FengQiYunYong



Category: PeterThor
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 人设崩塌预警！！微婊锤来了，不喜还请自行避雷啊～我感觉锤的形象在崩塌，我不会被人打吧😂





	〈虫锤〉就是肉不解释

金色的头发随意的披散在圆润的肩和背上，脸上虽然泛着可疑的红晕但是笑容却又是那么的自然单纯，身体是光裸着的，乳头在还没接受触碰的情况下已经挺立了起来，身体不断的上下起伏，还泛着红色的光泽，而身下则是满脸通红的Peter，正舒爽的发出粗喘声。

“呼，喜欢这个姿势吗，小虫？”

“嗯，嗯嗯——”Peter已经完全懵了，只能胡乱的点着头。

“嗯哈，没想到呢，小虫居然这么厉害，刚刚看到的第一眼真是让我吓了一跳，啊哈哈～”

“Th，Thor，别说了，好羞耻，啊哈…”

“嘛嘛，这是事实啊，小虫确实很厉害啊，弄的我很舒服呢，嗯啊…”

“那，那这么说Thor你比较厉害吧，夹，夹的那么紧…我，我都要…”很明显，Peter说不出像Thor说的那些露骨的话，可是他说不出来不代表Thor说不出来啊。

“你都要？哦，是要射了吗？”Thor一脸坦然的说出了令人羞耻无比的话语，同时身体的动作也没停下。

“才，才没有那么快射！至，至少还要…”

“还要把我干趴下为止吗？小虫真是的，你可要对我好一点啊～虽然我是神，但是也不可以太过分哦。”

“什，什么啊，Thor你…”这种话语刺激到了初尝情事的Peter，下身也持续变得更加巨大。

“嗯，嗯啊——才，才刚说完就付出行动了么，真是猴急，哈哈～”Thor笑了笑，“那么我就努力点吧！”说完Thor就加快了摆动身体的速度。

“嗯，嗯啊啊～Peter，Peter…”

“Thor快，快点…再快，点…”Peter说着还难耐的把下身顶向上方，显然是已经沉迷在情欲的海洋里无法自拔了。

“啊啊，啊～～哈，哈，嗯啊啊——”在Peter无意识的顶弄和自身动作的叠加快感下，Thor很快达到了快感的顶峰，“啊啊——”

Peter看到身上的神明被自己的硕大顶弄得爽的不得了的淫乱样子，加上甜腻的呻吟声和下身所在处突然的剧烈收紧，他射了。

“——”

“哈…哈…”

“怎么样，Thor？”

“嗯…小虫你，干的我很爽哦…真是厉害呢。”

“那么，再来一次吧！”

“诶？”Thor因为Peter态度突然的转变而愣了一下，随即很快就回复了他的话，“好啊，小虫。可是这次是你要出力哦，你可要实现你的承诺，让我，好好享受到啊…”

“是的，我会努力的！”Peter说完便调转了自己与Thor的位置，欺身吻上了Thor的唇。

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 请叫我短小君+无节操君🌚


End file.
